rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Ting Wu
Profession: Diplomat Ting (Graceful) Wu (Sorcery) was a diplomat from her country's magical schools to the "Druidic" society. The Druids were interested in the Chinese take on Elemental magic the noticeable expectation to their elements being Wood and Metal. COLD IRON CAN NOT BE SHAPED by magic alone and Iron is especially difficult and taxing to work. (I've split Earth into Wood and Metal. Wood, Metal, Air, Water, Fire (the Buddhists believed in Air) Also, instead of "knots" they see magic as Chi that flows and bends the world around them, fixating and pooling at certain points (knots). Her item of focus is an old fan and when she casts magic, it’s very much like she is dancing, calling to the chi and manipulating it with her movements. Side note: Magic lore will be taken from the Ancient Brotherhood of the Druidic Temple = Background = Ting (Graceful) Wu was ripped from her family at the young age of seven, when the current Dynasty decreed that all children exhibiting any sort of Talent be formally trained in Government overseen schools. This separation came as a shock and she cried herself to sleep every night. Every day was lessons in the Art as well as physical training to keep her mind and body sharp. The lesson taught foremost was loyalty to the Emperor. Even though it was encouraged to forget your family, Ting Wu never forgot. When she turned twelve, a message made it into the compound that her father was deathly ill. Ignoring the rules, Ting Wu slipped out of the compound and went to her fathers beside. With tears of joy from her mother and father she was reunited. It wasn’t to last as the Emperors guards tracked her down with in the night and before her eyes both her mother and father were brutally slain. It was to teach her a lesson. It only taught her defiance. For years she played the part of the good little student. Never drawing attention to herself and always. She studied hard and worked her way up into the esteem of the sensei and even into the eyes of the Emperor. As the British had become more powerful it gave the Emperor pause. With regular diplomats came the information of the Ancient Brotherhood of the Druidic Temple. Ting Wu was charged with finding out more about New Europa magic’s and how they could best be used by her mother country. Ever the good little student, she agreed but never intended to fulfill her duty. When she arrived she severed ties with China. Ting struck up a bargain to teach the Druids what she knew about Metallurgy and Woodcraft as long as they kept her comfortable and out of harms way. The Emperor was furious and sent Gang (Strength) Lei (Thunder) his best assassin. Gang did not anticipate the strength of the Order and although he cut down many brothers and sisters was eventually rebuffed by too much magic. He limped away; his honor struck a low blow by Ting Wu. Ting almost never leaves the Order due to Gang looking for her, though she does not often hear about him. She assumes he’s gone underground as an Asian man is not easy to hide. = Nemesis = Gang Lei is a highly trained assassin who knows martial arts as well as fencing and is nearly silent when he wants. = Appearance = Ting Wu is a young lady of 25 years. Her looks would be common place in Asia. She is slender with an athletic build. She keeps her black hair long and in a braid behind her. Her eyes are a suprising light brown and almond shaped with a shapely pink full mouth and clear olive skin. Having been sent by the Emperor she has many fine silk cloths in Asian style, which she prefers to wear. But when she is forced to leave the Order for short excursions she tends to wear men’s clothing and hides underneath an overcoat and cap, hoping not to draw attention to her Eastern heritage. There are rumors about the Asian girl in society and if there is a “sighting” she is talked about in both taverns and parlors for weeks. She is the good rumor that loves being spread to her chagrin. Also to her terror every once in awhile talk of an Asian man is heard. To know Ting is to meet a quiet young lady who prefers to keep to her self. The order is slowly becoming frustrated with the slow way she parcels out information and if she is not careful could end up on the streets. Ting hopes, should that happen she could find a place with another order. When she's out of sight in the home that the Order has sequestered her in, she wears Asian silk robes in bright greens and blues with splashes of red as well as soft two toed slippers and socks. Her hair is kept in a single braid but her head bare. When she goes out she more resembles that of the old Western gun slinger with a British twist. She wears a long overcoat with the collor turned up and a wide brim hat to keep her face out of view. Trousers, black boots and a simple muslin button up shirt. Her fan is kept tucked away in a side pocket. She keeps a small change purse around her neck. Her cloths are more on the commoner side and she goes out to markets to pick up tea, which she drinks at ever meal and is VERY particular about and hand picks herself. Also she's currently addicted to trashy dime book romance novels and gets the latest from the same vendor ever week. = Abilities = *Sorcery :Excellent Mastery * Fisticuffs :Martial Arts: Great (The students are taught this to help focused their minds and bodies to channel the chi around them. Also being mostly influenced by Buddhism, they are not allowed to use weapons.) * Stealth :Great * Comeliness :Good (I would have preferred this to be average, but because she is Chinese in a London town she carries with her an exotic feel that makes her a talk of the London "ton" when they can get a glimpse of her) * Physique :Good * Perception :Good * Courage :Good * Education :Good (Native*Mandarin, Cantonese, English) * Athletics :Good * Charisma :Average * Exchequer : Average * Social Graces :Average * Leadership :Average * Physician :Average * Mesmerism : Average * Motoring :Average * Performance :Average * Tinkering :Average * Craftsmanship :Average * Connections :Average * Riding :Poor (She is terrified of horses and refuses to ride one. Carriages are okay, as long as someone else is in one also. Prefers rickshaws.) * Gambling :Poor * Marksmanship :Poor * Helmsmanship :Poor * Fencing :Poor = Goals = * Social: Get the "monkey" off her back and then to be accepted into to British society * Professional: To start her own Order and encourage the imigration of Chinese magick and mages. * Avocational: Using magic to influence as well as hot houses, start her own tea and herb shop for fun. = Magick = Known Lorebooks * Burton's On the Raised Forces of Nature, Druidic Temple * Manuscript of Elemental Shaping, Druidic Temple Custom Spells * Entangle - Causes plants in a small radius around an individual to grow long and strong and wrap around the victim, rooting them to the spot. Can work on cobblestone so long as there are roots underneath the rock. (11 ) = Diary = An Old Ornate Journal 1